Dirty Little Secret
by Krissii-xx
Summary: When friends turn into enemies, who do you turn to? Kagome has this dangerous secret she will have to reveal sooner or later. Or face the consequences. Everyone will have a run for their money on this one. Ban/Kag, Inu/Kik, Mir/San, and more!
1. Prolougee

Dirty Little Secret

When friends turn into enemies, who do you turn to? Kagome has this dangerous secret she will have to reveal sooner or later. Or face the consequences. Everyone will have a run for their money on this one.

OOOO

_What do you do when you know something's bad for you. But you just can't let go?_

The battle for the shikon no tama was finally over. They were now free to live the own lives. Two years of the fighting with Naraku and it was finally over! They can all pursue their dreams and needs. Everyone but her.

Kagome..

Kagome smiled weakly at her friends. Shippo fell to his back out of breath. Sango hugged Miruko before rushing over to her brother, Kohaku. Kouga smirked at Kagome, mouthing, "We won." Inuyasha held Kikyo in his arms. Kikyo's body went limp all of a sudden. Everyone watched the scene unfold. The soul that belonged rightfully to Kagome returned, as well as the Shikon No Tama. Inuyasha eyes went to Kagome, he had a look Kagome never recognized towards her.

Hatred.

Kikyo's body turned to dusk as Inuyasha got up and ran at Kagome. Kagome screamed as he sliced her face. Last thing she noticed was all her friends going at Inuyasha. Before he killed her. Before he destroyed her.

O O O O

He had his reasons. Not that he was mad at her for taking Kikyo's soul. He was mad at her because she was in love with someone else. She was caught, and she knew it. He loved Kikyo, but not as much as he loved her now. And she gave up on him. For him...

If, they didn't hold him back, if they didn't stop him. He would have killed her and then went after the bastard and kill him.

If he couldn't have Kikyo nor Kagome, then no one can.

O O O O

Kagome held her bleeding cheek, tears flowing fast. "Inuyasha." she said sadly. He knew. She could see it in his eyes. The hate in them showed it all.

"Don't you speak my name, wench! If you know what's best for you, you better run." he growled at her. Kouga, Miruko, and Sango was holding him back with all their might. Shippo and Kohaku were next to Kagome. Kagome glanced at each of her friends before looking at Inuyasha.

"Forgive me." she got up and ran. Her legs pump as hard as they could. How could she let this happen. How could she fall in love with someone besides Inuyasha?

How?

O O O O

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back at last, with a new story! To all my Accidental Lovers fans, I will not be updating anytime soon. My computer's hard drive got wiped out and I lost everything! So I am basically starting fresh. I do not know when I will update any of my stories that were before my new ones.

Anywho, what do you think? This is only the prolouge so you don't have to be so confused, all will be revealed in the next few chapters ;) . So, toodles everyone.

Next Chapter:

The Encounter That Changed Everything.


	2. The Encounter That Changed Everything

1 years ago..

The Encounter That Changed Everything

"i was naïve, your love was like candy."

Kikyo watched as a girl secretly wander from her camp with her friends. "What is she up to?" Kikyo began to follow her. Kikyo hid behind a tree as the girl stopped. The girl's ebony hair flowed to her mid back, she had chestnut brown eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a red turtle neck sweater, plaided black and red skirt, flowered fishnet stockings, and black knee high straped boots. The girl stood against a tree watching the snow fall. She rubbed her gloves together, trying to wake her fingers.

"Kagome. What are you doing out here by yourself?" Kikyo thought.

O O O O

"Where is he?" Kagome thought, looking around. She shoved her boots into the snow. Her head wiped to the side as she sensed jewel shards coming towards her. Licking her pink lips, Kagome smiled softly.

A man walked in front her. "You're late." she poked him in his chest. "Better late than never?" he grinned. He brought his head down to hers, before kissing her.

O O O O

Kikyo eyes widen at the scene. "What in the world?" she thought. The man stood probably 2 inches taller than Kagome. He had long jet black hair to his waist in a tight braid, midnight blue eyes, and tan skin. "Bankotsu! Of all people!" Kikyo thought. Kikyo grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it a distanced away from them.

O O O O

Breaking the kiss, Bankotsu looked to his left. "You heard something?" he grabbed her hand. Kagome nodded. "i heard something over there." Kagome pointed. "Stay here, you know what to do if you see something." Bankotsu said, before kissing her once more and heading off to investagate.

"Kagome." Kikyo said, walking out from behind a tree. Kagome gasped, eyes widen.

"Kikyo? W-what are you doing here?" Kagome bit down on her nail nevoursly.

"I'm here to warn you honey. What you're doing, needs to stop right now. Inuyasha will find out, and you and I both know, what will happen when he does." Kikyo warned.

"He won't. I-it's been going on this long, i-i doubt he will." Kagome said.

"How long exactly, Kagome?" Kikyo asked, stepping forward. Kagome glared at Kikyo. "Almost a year now." Kagome said, clicking her tongue.

"Are you sure you are ready to betray Inuyasha like this. Aiding the enemy?" Kikyo folded her arms.

"How am I betraying him, when we were never together. And when he's already with you? A enemy. Don't try to come talk to me about this when you're doing wrong yourself! And Bankotsu's no enemy of mine. You don't even know him." Kagome growled.

"Just remember, Kagome. I warned you. He will find out." Kikyo side before turning around walking away. Bankotsu just came back.

"Who was that?" he asked. Kagome glared at the spot Kikyo stood.

"Nobody...Nobody we need to worry about." Kagome smiled at Bankotsu. Bankotsu nodded.

"Time to go." Kagome smiled at him, happily. Her mood had changed drastically once seeing Bankotsu. He made her happy.

"Not yet." he took her hand in his. "I'm not done with you." he began kissing her on her neck. Kagome rolled her eyes, smiling.

O O O O

3 weeks later..

Inuyasha woke up to find no Kagome. He looked at her bag and noticed her towels and soap was gone. "She's taking a bath." Sango said, stretching away her sleep.

"I'm done!" Kagome smiled, walking into the camp site. Inuyasha sensed something odd about Kagome. Everytime she goes to take a bath, she is always in a good mood. But when she doesn't, boy, you wouldn't imagine how rash she gets.

But something else was odd. She looked sick. "Kagome?" inuyasha jumped down from the tree.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked at him.

"You look...bad." he tried to chose his words smartly.

Kagome sent him a death glare. "I..Look BAD?" she stood up glaring at him. "No,no! Not like you look ugly! I'm just saying you look sick." Inuyasha said. "i look sick?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, you should go home, because it might be from the snow." Inuyasha insisted.

"What?" everyone gasped. Inuyasha, of all people, insisting on Kagome to go home!

The world must be ending.

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, now hurry up and go before I change my mind." Inuyasha growled.

"Okay, may I use Kiara, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, Kiara, take Kagome to the well." Sango said. Kiara transformed.

"See you guys later!" Kagome got onto Kiara and they were off.

O O O O O

Kagome stumbled off of Kiara, before holding her stomache and throwing up on side of the well. Wiping the side of her mouth, she looked at a now worried Kiara.

"Don't worry about me, Kiara. I know what's wrong. This." she pointed to her stomache. "Is gonna be our little secret. And whatever happens, do not let Inuyasha, Sango, Miruko, OR Shippo look for until I am ready." Kagome rubbed Kiara's ear.

"Understand?" Kagome asked. Kiara nodded, before flying into the sky. Kagome sighed before walking into the forest away from the bone eaters well.


	3. Caught !

Kagome had to stop for a second and think. How was she going to explain this to him? "I doubt he'll take it easily." She bit down on her nails. "Doubt who'll take what easily?"

Kagome turned around quickly and gasp. "Kouga? What are you doing here?" Kagome gasp, beginning to panic. This can't be happening. She knew he could already smell the different scent from her. No doubting it, she was caught. Kagome watched as Kouga's eyes began to widen. "You're?" he looked at her. Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes as she nod. Kouga rubbed his chin as he sighed. He didn't know what to say. His Kagome was pregnant for another man. And he had a deep feeling this was going to turn out bad. "Not Inuyasha?" he asked. Kagome nodded again, tears flowing now. She was regretting what she did. Kouga probably hates her and is going to tell Inuyasha and Inuyasha's going to hate her then kill her. Her life was falling apart. Kagome covered her eyes crying.

Kouga walked over to her and pulled her into a embrace. "You hate me don't you Kouga?" Kagome hiccuped. "No. No matter what you do, I'll never hate you. I'm not going to ask you ask you who, until you're ready to tell me." Kouga rubbed her hair.

"Really?" Kagome looked up at him.. "Yeah, really." Kouga smirked.

"He doesn't know." Kagome sighed, breaking the embrace.

"Who? Inuyasha or...That guy." Kouga asked. Kagome laughed at what Kouga named Bankotsu..That guy.

"Both..Mainly, that guy." She said. "Oh."

"I was about to go tell him. But I got nervous and I had to think. He might be angered." Kagome looked down to her feet, ashamed. Kagome grew up to be such a strong woman and now look at her. She was pitiful. She lost herself.

"Kagome...If you are not ready to deal with this, I am always open to keep you safe at my den. I'll be there for you." Kouga said.

Kagome looked at Kouga. His jet black hair was not in it's usually high ponytail but in a low one, tan skin glowed in the morning light, and his crystal blue eyes bore into hers.

"You'd really do that for me?" Kagome asked, softly.

"Of course. Even if you're caring someone else's baby. You are still the love of my life. And I will always protect you, no matter what." Kouga confessed. Kagome put her hand to her mouth blushing. "

"Something's different about you, Kouga." Kagome smiled.

Kouga smirked. "It's the hair."

"Yeah, I bet." Kagome laughed. She was happy all of a sudden. Damn mood swings.

"So, do you except my offer?" Kouga asked.

"Yes. Just let me stop home for a while and then come back her when the sun is highest in the sky." Kagome smiled softly.

"Alright."

O O O O O O

Kikyo walked down a ocean side, in a deep thought.

"Kagome is confused. Damage, I can see that.. But I must not get involved. It would risk too much. I will keep her little secret for a while. But sooner or later, like I said, Inuyasha will find out. And I know it won't be pretty."

Kikyo came to a halt as she sensed him. Coming out the clearing, was Sesshomaru. "What are you doing on these parts, woman." he glared at her. This area was where Sesshomaru last seen his father before his death. He won't admit it, but, it was precious to him.

Kikyo faced him, quickly. "Snopping around. You're Inuyasha's brother, aren't you." Kikyo tilted her head to the side.

"What of it." Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her.

"Nothing at all. But, I would be watching him if I were you." Kikyo said walking slightly pass him.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because, the demon in Inuyasha will soon take over once finding out the secrets of loved ones." Kikyo said.

"Why aren't you watching him." Sesshomaru glared. "He was your lover."

"Was...But it would be the chance you've been waiting for wouldn't it? The chance to face down the child your father gave that fang to. Your chance to win it back." Kikyo smirked.

"I will face down him when I want to. I don't need some dead fuck to tell me when I need to. Now leave or I will make sure I end your life, permanently." Sesshomaru growled.

Kikyo sturder before walking away.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kikyo heard a little girl squeal. Kikyo turned to see the girl they call Rin run over to him. Sesshomaru's eyes soften at whatever she said. Kikyo almost thought she saw a brief smile before she turned around and left them, like he said.

She was not done here on this planet. And every chance she gets to survive, she takes it without hesitantion. She will be alive until she's finish here. Until she's done here, defeating Naraku.

O O O O O

Sango smiled at Kiara as she returned to them. "C'mere girl." Sango called to her. Kiara transformed into kitten size and jumped into Sango's arms. Shippo and Inuyasha smelt a scent coming from Kiara. Shippo didn't know what it was but Inuyasha had a idea. "Kiara, what was wrong with Kagome?" he thought, seriously. He watched Kiara. On his mind was, going to see Kagome to figure out what was going on.

If she was what he thought she was...Inuyasha didn't even want to think what he was going to do to that girl.

O O OO O O O

Da da dummmmmm...

A/N:

Uhh, I just realized I am actually starting a different pairing as the main one then i'm suppose to ! Frustrating!

But anyway, I have question you guys might wanna answer!

Do you think Bankotsu will be thrilled about the news or not?

Does Inuyasha know?

How do you think Kouga would feel about Kagome carrying Bankotsu's baby?

Will Kikyo reveal Kagome's secret or not?

&& Are you sure Kagome's pregnant, and with Bankotsu's child?

Update will be next week!

Toodles!


	4. The Call

Hey everyone ! Ahaha...Well, I am updating pretty early because well, I woke up for school thinking it was 5. that's the time I usually wake up because it takes me a while to get ready. So, I wake up, take my dog outside, do my hair ( I finally do it right!) , put eyeliner on (since I went natural yesterday because I was sick :(. ) and go to get change when I look at the time. Here's some math, I usually wake up for 5, it takes me at least 30 to 50 minutes at most to get ready. So, it was 357. I'm like, what the f*** ! No way, I felt really DUMB. This is what my sleepiness does to me. I have to be ready to catch the bus at 6 freaking 30. :(. But the good thing about this, I get to update this story ! Woohoo! And I was wondering why my mother and dog were so knocked out.

ON WITH THE STORY !

My dog tiger said hey ! :)

I like seriously want some fruit loops now.

O O O O O O

"It started out with a feeling, which grew into hope."

_**The Call **_

Leaning against the tree, Kagome breathe heavily as she looked into Bankotsu's eyes. He held a shock look. Bewildered. Confused.. She couldn't tell, exactly.

Kagome held her hands before her heart, praying to god, he won't turn her down. Send her off. How did this come to this?

_Flashback._

_Her legs were pumping as she ran. She felt the burn in them. The demon was really after her! It was right behind her. At hair's length. If the bastard wasn't so dumb, it'll probably think and swing at her. "Don't fall, Kagome." she kept telling herself repeatedly. There's one thing you always see in horror movies, the pretty girl, tripping over a branch,breaking or spraining her ankle and getting killed._

"_Inuyasha!" she screamed. _

_Suddenly something swooped down at her, picking her up with one arm, and slicing the demon with the other._

_Kagome watched in slow motion as the demon's head sides off it's body. "My kami." she covered her mouth gasping._

_She looked up, **"Bankotsu!"**_

_Bankotsu, of the band of seven. Was alive. Bankotsu, realizing who she was tossed her down._

"_**Inuyasha's wench!" **he grinned. _

_Kagome backed up against a tree, scared to death as he approached her. Bankotsu knelt down to he level, sticking banyru into the dirt**.**_

"_**I've been meaning to get revenge on Inuyasha soon." **he cupped her face.** "And you aint a bad accessory to doing so. I have a weak spot for women like you." **he grinned. He was being smart!_

_The bastard._

_Kagome gave him a death glare**. "Don't look at me like that." **he growled._

_He gripped her face tighter.** "Wanna play games?" **he glared.** "Let's begin." **he let go of her face before grabbing her by her shoulders and picking her up by her shoulders._

"_**Speak!" **he yelled in her face._

"_**You dirty bastard!" **Kagome yelled back, kicking him._

_Bankotsu grunted falling down as Kagome ran off._

"_**gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now." **she ran. Suddenly, she was tackled into the ground. She felt herself quickly being turned over, and legs opened. Kagome suddenly froze.** "No, no. Please no." **Kagome begged. She watch Bankotsu freeze in position. He gave her a lookshe didn't realize**.**_

"_**Shit." **he got up**. "Go back to where you came from." **he turned away and began walking from her._

_Kagome sat up, closing her legs. She watched him go wondering, "Why he stopped."_

_**2weeks later.**_

_**I**nuyasha and the gang was fighting the band of seven. Inuyasha was fighting Jakotsu, Sango was fighting Suikotso, and Miruko was fighting Renkotsu._

_Bankotsu was no where to be found._

_Kagome was hiding behind a tree watching the battle unfold. Kagome felt someone wrapped their arms around her waist._

"_**Come with me." **Bankotsu whispered in her ear. Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eyes._

"_**Bankotsu?"**_

"_**i wanna talk to you." **he held her tighter._

_Kagome glanced at inuyasha before nodding._

"_**Ok."**_

_**O O O O O O **_

_He walked her into a dark area**. "Where are we." **Kagome finally asked. She couldn't even see._

"_**Somewhere quiet." **he said._

_He walked toward her, pinning her against a tree._

"_**What's your name?" **he asked**.**_

"_**Kagome."** she said quietly. She had this tingly feeling in her stomache. He made her nervous._

"_**Why didn't you rape me like you wanted?" **Kagome asked**.**_

"_**Rape you like I wanted? Heh, I didn't want to rape you, woman." **Bankotsu grinned._

"_**Oh?" **Kagome raised her eyebrow._

"_**Yeah." **Bankotsu said._

"_**Liar, liar. I seen the look in your eyes. You wanted to. But something stopped you. What was it?" **Kagome asked._

"_**Hmm. Alright.. You remind me of my mother. Her name was Bambi. She had dark hair like yours." **he ran his hand through her hair. **"Probably softer." **he teased. Kagome rolled her eyes._

"_**Her eyes were big like yours. But blue..And her skin was milky and soft. Like yours." **he gripped her arms, tenderly._

_Kagome blushed._

"_**When I was about 5. My dad was killed by these wolf demons. They came into our home and raped my mother in front me. When you told me no, you held the same look im your eyes as she did when she was begging them to stop. They didn't listen. And after seeing me, she gave up. She drowned herself the next 3 days after. Leaving me with Jakotsu's family." **Bankotsu told her._

_Kagome suddenly had a soft spot for him._

"_**You've been through so much." **she said softly._

_Bankotsu smirked. **"And look at me now."**_

_Kagome rolled her eyes.** "Cocky idiot."**_

_Bankotsu cupped her face gently. **"I like you. And I want to protect you. After this day, I want to see you." **_

_Kagome blushed. **"What about-" **_

"_**Don't worry about them. I've got a plan."**_

_**O O O O O O O**_

_**end of flashback.**_

And now it came to this. She was hoping, praying he was going to accept her.

"Shit Kagome." Bankotsu mummbered putting his head against her.

"You're mad aren't you. I'm so sorry Bankotsu." Kagome said, tears flowing.

"Shut up, idiot." he told her. Kagome glared at him in his blue eyes. He was looking at her softly.

"Until most men out here, I aint afraid of nothing. Not even this. I'm here for you, always. You, of all people should already know. I fucking love you woman." Bankotsu said before placing both hands onto her face and kissing her hard.

Kagome eyes widen, more tears flowing.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, returning the kiss. Not noticing the eyes watching them.

O O O O O O

Yay! I literally just did this chapter!

I skimmed it a bit to see if I forgot anything. I probably did, lol but i'm too lazy to redo it!

Anyway!

Here's 2 more questions.

Who do you think it was that seen Kagome and Bankotsu?

Do you think they'd be mad or just too damn surprise?

Oh and what do you think their baby's name should be. Boy and girl names!

Toodles!

-Krissii


	5. Naraku's Plot !

Naraku's Entrance.

Kagome pushed Bankotsu from her as Kouga stepped out from behind the tree. He and Bankotsu locked eyes.

Kagome looked at Kouga. She seen the heat in his eyes. He looked pissed. Then, surprisingly he sighed.

"I'm not gonna do nothing, Kagome." he grinned at her. "I just wanna know, what are you two gonna do about Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.

Bankotsu folded his arms thinking. "What are we going to do about my brothers also?" he said.

Kagome just realized that. She doubt Bankotsu's brothers would be any happy about her being pregnant. Neither will Inuyasha.

"Why don't we," she ushered to the three of them. "Work together on this?"

Bankotsu and Kouga looked at her then each other.

"As in both of us protect you until?" Bankotsu asked, slightly confused.

"Until I have this baby, a duh! Think sometimes." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What about the jewel shards?" Kouga asked.

"We can still look for them together. I have mine, Bankotsu has his, and you have yours. When we find one we just add on to the collection." Kagome explained.

"Sounds easy." Bankotsu said.

"Only bad part is that, what if we run into Inuyasha or his brothers?" Kouga asked.

"We'll figure that out when it happens. For now, I need to run back home, and get some supplies for our little journay." Kagome said.

"We could stay at my tribe ya know." Kouga said.

"Ok, well when she gets back we can go there." Bankotsu says.

"Alrighty then! It's settled , wow, you two can become like the best of friends." Kagome giggled.

Bankotsu and Kouga looked at one another. "Eh." they both said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Boys." she smiled at the two.

They were all Kagome had right now, and it was beginning good.

"If only Inuyasha would be like this. Then maybe none of this would have happen." Kagome thought.

"No, don't think like that. Inuyasha screwed up, and I moved on. To something better...In my eyes." Kagome thought.

"Alright let's go!" Kagome smiled

Bankotsu and Kouga led Kagome to the well, where she jumped in.

O O O O O

Kanna held her mirror reflecting the event that just happen to Naraku. Naraku smirked. "Well, well, well." Naraku grinned.

He then looked to Kagura. "How about you give Inuyasha a hint on what's going on with Kagome and Bankotsu. Don't forget to add Kouga's helping." he smirked.

Kagura glared at Naraku, but nodded. She lifted herself on her feather and was gone with the wind.

O O O O O

"Momma!" Kagome enter her home. "Souta? Grand?" Kagome called.

She walked into the kitchen to see her mother speaking to a man.

"Mother?" Kagome walked to her side. "What's going on?"

"Kagome!" Mom hugged her tightly. "This is Mr. Miller. He works for-."

"I work for child care. You must be Kagome?" The man held out his hand.

"I am." Kagome looked at her mother then the man. "What happened?"

"You've been absent from school many days. Over 100 at most. We are concerned for your well being and your little brother. Your mother has been keeping you from school for no reason. We checked the hospital and they've said they have never had you there besides when you had the flu. And you were six then. Kagome, your only 16 years old and we want to help you get through school as well as your brother. So we are taking custody of you and Souta and sending you to an group home." Mr. Miller explained.

"What?" Kagome yelled. "No, no, no. You don't understand! You can't just take us from our mother! No, I won't let you! Souta has been going to school! Let him stay!" Kagome yelled.

"Then explained why you have been missing from school." Mr. Miller folded his arms.

Kagome's mother was on the urge of tears. Kagome looked at her then Mr. Miller.

"I'm pregnant."

O O O O O O

Inuyasha, Sango, Miruko, Shippo, and Kiara were all waiting on the arrival of Kagome a few miles from Kaede's village.

"Where is that damn girl! I know she ain't that sick!" Inuyasha said, impatiently.

"Kagome has been slowing us down a lot, I must say." Sango said softly. She didn't mean to talk about her friend behind her back, but it was the truth.

"I'm sure Lady Kagome has reasons for it." Miruko said.

"Excuses really." Sango said. Miruko shuck his head. Shippo nodded in agreement.

"And she gets mad when I compare her to Kikyo." Inuyasha growled.

"Mutt!" Kagura yelled from high in the air. She flew down and stepped off.

"Long time no see isn't Inuyasha." Kagura smirked

"Kagura!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword. Kagura raised her hand stopping him.

"No need for that. I didn't come her for a fight." she smirked

"Then what did you come here for then?" Sango growled.

"To tell you what your little miko has been hiding." Kagura smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"Why she is sick, why she always leaves to take a bath at night to only return in the morning? That smell you and the little fox has been smelling off her. The band of seven sudden appearance? Why Bankotsu's always disappears when Kagome disappears. Rings a bell Inuyasha? Have you even got close enough to smell him on her?IN her? Heh, of course Kouga plays a part in this as well. But this is up to you to put together the pieces. Your little miko likes playing games I see. And i'm only here to warn you before you all get hurt in the run." Kagura smirked.

Inuyasha was frozen in spot. Shippo looked at Inuyasha then Sango.

"Kagome..She can't be." Sango looked at Miruko.

"She is..Kagome's pregnant." Inuyasha's eyes turned blood red.

O O O O O O

DUN DUN DOOOM...

Wow!

:)

What do you think?

What is going to happen to Kagome and Souta?

What about Inuyasha?

Tell me your thoughts!

Toodles !

-Krissii


	6. He Found Her

**He Found Her**

Inuyasha shiftly jumped from tree to tree. His eyes were blood red, fangs coming out. He was pissed.

He sniffed the air. He smelt her. He smelt him. THEM.

Kouga was there. He knew that mangy wolf would be involved in this. Kagura told them right.

They only better hope, Kagome is not pregnant. If she is, Inuyasha will make all hell break lose.

O O O O O

Kouga and Bankotsu stood infront the well grauding it.

"He's coming." Kouga glanced at Bankotsu.

"Kagome better hurry the hell up. We don't have time to be fighting with Inuyasha. How far away is he?" Bankotsu asked.

"Probably, 7 villiages away." Kouga said. "Get ready, he's coming fast. When the sun gets above us, he'll be here."

Bankotsu looked up. "We don't have a lot of time."

Kouga nodded.

O O O O O

"Hurry up Miruko!" Sango yelled as she hop on Kiara. Miruko jumped on after her. Shippo jumped on Kiara's head. "Let's go girl!" Sango commanded.

Kiara growled before going the opposite direction.

"Kiara wait! Your going the wrong way! Inuyasha's that way!" Sango yelled.

Kiara completely ignored her and kept going.

"Kiara what is wrong with you!" Sango yelled.

O O O O O

"You..Are..Pregnant?" Euphemia asked. ( I decided to name Kagome's mom that. Lol, it's my favorite writing style!)

Kagome looked at her mother nervously before nodding her head.

"Mom! Why are those men out there. They look like the men in black or something. Kagome? You're home!" Souta came inside.

"What's going on?"

Euphemia looked at Kagome.

"I'm going to be a grandmomma!" she squealed. Kagome, Mr. Miller, and Souta looked at her like she was crazy.

Kagome sweat dropped. _"I love my mom." _

"Mrs-" Mr. Miller started.

"No no. I'm enjoying myself right now. Don't you ruin it!" Euphemia glared at him.

"Kagome, I want you to take Souta with you for a while. Bring him back after you have your baby." Euphemia turned serious. (BIPOLAR WOMAN! LOL JK)

"Mom.." Kagome began.

"Nope. When you have him/her. I want to meet 'em. Just protect over Souta as best as you can." Euphemia said.

Kagome nodded. "Souta go get some supplies."

Souta looked at his mother then Kagome and nod.

"What is going on. Where are you going!" Mr. Miller growled.

"**NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS MR. MAN IN BLACK!"** Euphemia yelled, angrily.

Kagome sighed. Mr. Miller is gonna be killed when Grandpa gets here.

Souta came back with two bags filled.

"That was quick." Kagome and Euphemia said.

"You two are coming with me. That is it!" Mr. Miller grabbed Kagome by her arm, roughly.

"Oh no they are not!"

"Die you demon!" Grandpa yelled, slapping something against the man's head.

Mr. Miller screamed as he began to vibrate.

"Time for you two to go!" Euphemia smiled.

"Okay, I love you mother!" Kagome said.

"I love you more!" Souta yelled.

"No you don't!" Kagome growled.

"Yeah I do!" Souta glared at her.

"I love yall two! Bye!" Euphemia smiled.

Souta took Kagome's hand as they ran to the well.

O O O O O O

Kouga and Bankotsu prepare themselves. The sun was high in the sky and they could see white hair coming their way.

Bankotsu held Banyru in place as Kouga had his claw.

Inuyasha landed infront them with a pissed off look.

"Where the hell is Kagome?" he growled.

"That's none of your business mutt face." Kouga flexed his claw.

Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu.

"You bastard!" he growled.

"Kouga? Bankotsu?" Kagome called from the well. "Help me and my brother out here!"

Inuyasha growled as Bankotsu went and helped them out, Kouga watching him for movement.

Once Kagome was out she frozed.

"Inuyasha."

O O O O O O O O

Duhhhhh, Duhhhhhhhh, Dommmmmmmmmm... :D

Okay! Look what we have here. Souta's finally in the fuderal era? Why? I have plans for him that's why!

Euphemia is a pretty name isn't it!

Kouga and Bankotsu should be brothers, they are both sexy, have long hair, and sexy!

An-ti-wayy!

What will Inuyasha do?

That's the only question, haha!

You figure everything else out!

Toodles!

Krissii


	7. Revengee

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the late update ! I been so busy with school lately. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. However, my mother keeps taking my computer to play on so I don't know. But, I don't know about yall, but I'm feeling real good today! My birthday is coming up October 30 ! Okay, enough about me, on with the story!**

Last time:

_Kouga and Bankotsu prepare themselves. The sun was high in the sky and they could see white hair coming their way._

_Bankotsu held Banyru in place as Kouga had his claw._

_Inuyasha landed infront them with a pissed off look._

"_Where the hell is Kagome?" he growled._

"_That's none of your business mutt face." Kouga flexed his claw. _

_Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu._

"_You bastard!" he growled._

"_Kouga? Bankotsu?" Kagome called from the well. "Help me and my brother out here!"_

_Inuyasha growled as Bankotsu went and helped them out, Kouga watching him for movement._

_Once Kagome was out she frozed._

"_Inuyasha."_

_O O O O O O O_

"Inuyasha." she gasped. Inuyasha sniffed the air before glaring at Kagome.

"Why you little wench! You been fucking the enemy!" he yelled.

Kagome head drop in shame. Bankotsu and Kouga glared at Inuyasha.

"I would leave if you know what's best for you, Inuyasha." Bankotsu stepped forward. Kagome moved Kagome behind him. Kagome looked from Kouga to Bankotsu to Inuyasha then back to Kouga.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. Leave us be Inuyasha. There is no reason now for me to stay with you. I can still try to find the jewel shards on the way and we could still defeat Naraku. J- just let me go." Kagome look to him and tried to reason with him

"Never. W I N D S C A R!" Inuyash unleashed his powerful attack. Kagome screamed as Kouga hastily picked her up and dodged the attack. Bankotsu jumped out the way before clashing swords with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha ignored her as he attacked Bankotsu. Kagome looked around. "Kouga get me my bow and arrow!" she said. Kouga nodded before quickly grabbing it and handing it to her. Kagome climbed on his back. "In the air." she told him.

Kouga leapted high into the air as Kagome readied her bow and arrow. "Inuyasha!" she yelled.

Everything happened in what it seem as slow motion. Inuyasha and Bankotsu looked up to see Kagome's arrow flying to Inuyasha. Inuyasha eyes widen as the arrow knocked him clean off his feet.

Kouga landed on the ground gently. "We should leave." he said. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha one last time before walking away with them.

O O O O O O O

2 weeks later

O O O O O

Kagome glared at Jakotsu. "What did you say." she growled. "I said, I can't believe big brother would FUCK a dumb bimbo, yes bimbo, looking wench like you! AND GET YOU PREGNANT SLUT!" Jakotsu yelled.

Kagome was quiet for a second before she burst into tears. "How could you say such a thing!" She whined, covering her face with her hands. Kouga and Bankotsu walked into the cave sighing.

"What you do her now, Jak?" Bankotsu asked. "I didn't do anything!" Jakotsu stood up.

Kouga grinned at Kagome before looking at Bankotsu. "She's having mood swings idiot. Jakotsu must've said something stupid to her and she started crying." he sat next to Kagome.

Kagome bit her bottom lip when something triggered in her.

"I sense a jewel shard.." She said, looking at the three men. "A tainted one."

O o O o O o O

"Sango, calm down." Miruko told Sango. She was pacing back and forth awaiting Inuyasha's arrival.

"How can I calm down when Kiara is GONE!" She stopped and yelled at Miruko. Shippo sat on the ground with a scared expression.

"Kiara will come back. She...Kagome might have told her not to bring us to her or something." Miruko tried to reason with her. As that ran through the air around them, something in Sango's head finally clicked.

"Kagome...This is her fault! If she hadn't broke the jewel shard, if she hadn't go and get pregnant by the enemy! IF it wasn't for her coming into this fucking world, I would still have my family, my brother! I would still have Kiara with me! I fucking hate her! And if Kiara doesn't return to me I will kill Kagome!"

O o O o O o O

Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kouga, and Kagome split up. Kagome went with Kouga and Jakotsu and Bankotsu were together.

"Tell me how exactly did this happen?" Kouga said, Kagome riding on his back. "Honestly I don't know. It just happened. Like a lot of things happen since I got here. Never was expected." Kagome said.

"Are you in love with him?" Kouga asked. Kagome bit her lip nevoursly. _'Do I?'_

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out myself. But when I do figure it out, you'll be the first one to know." Kagome smiled at Kouga.

"I don't think I will be with you when you figure it out. I wouldn't be able to handle it, Kagome." Kouga said.

"Kouga." Kagome's smile disappeared. "I need you to be here with me. I know I'm sounding selfish but I need to hear you saying everything will be okay if I am making the wrong decision. I need you. Not anyone else." Kagome pressed her cheek to his.

Kouga squeezed Kagome's hand. "I'll be here, always."

O o O o O o O o O

"Please tell me you are not going to marry that wench." Jakotsu glared at Bankotsu.

"I don't know Jak. Let's pay attention to the mission at hand." Bankotsu said.

"Okay. But answer this. Do you love her?" Jakotsu asked.

"Ugh, Jak. Yeah. I love her." Bankotsu said.

"Like Terika?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu stopped. "No. Not like Terika. Now come on." Bankotsu began walking.

"_Never like Terika." _

O o O o O o O

Hey there! How you been!

Okay so I'm noticing something I didn't realize until now. This is turning into more of a Kouga&Kagome fic then Kagome&Bankotsu like I wanted. But the ending is still unknown to me ! :O

Okay here's the questions.

Do you think Kagome is in love with Kouga or Bankotsu?

Where could Kiara be?

Do you think Sango's going to hurt Kagome if Kiara doesn't return in time?

Toodles !

Krissii :)


	8. Terikaa !

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update.

Enjoy!

Last time:

_"Kouga." Kagome's smile disappeared. "I need you to be here with me. I know I'm sounding selfish but I need to hear you saying everything will be okay if I am making the wrong decision. I need you. Not anyone else." Kagome pressed her cheek to his._

_Kouga squeezed Kagome's hand. "I'll be here, always."_

_O o O o O o O o O_

_"Please tell me you are not going to marry that wench." Jakotsu glared at Bankotsu._

_"I don't know Jak. Let's pay attention to the mission at hand." Bankotsu said._

_"Okay. But answer this. Do you love her?" Jakotsu asked._

_"Ugh, Jak. Yeah. I love her." Bankotsu said._

_"Like Terika?" Jakotsu asked._

_Bankotsu stopped. "No. Not like Terika. Now come on." Bankotsu began walking._

_"Never like Terika." _

Chapter 8: Terikaa

o O o O o

"Damn-it." Sango fell to her behind. "It's not Kagome's fault." she said to herself. It wasn't. She was just as torn as everyone else. She's pregnant, Inuyasha betrayed her, and she still has to deal with the jewel shard and Naruka. Sango looked at Miruko and Shippo. "I've got an idea." she smirked.

Miruko knelt down next to her. "Shot."

O o O o O o O o O

Kouga put the sleeping Kagome against a tree. He watched her sleeping. Kagome, his Kagome was pregnant. By another man, not Inuyasha, but Bankotsu of the band of seven. How could this have happened? She's pure, and has her reasons. It might've just been lust. Maybe not. Kouga blinked when he heard their voices. "Ugh, Jak. Yeah. I love her." he heard Bankotsu said. "Like Terika?" He heard Jakotsu asked. There was silence for a second. "No. Not like Terika. Now come on." he listened as Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked from their area. "Who's Terika?" he thought. Kagome eyes opened in slits. Kouga didn't notice. But she heard. And the same thing running through her head.

"Who's Terika?"

O o O o O o O o O

Inuyasha slammed his fist into a tree. "DAMN HER!" he growled. He sniffed the air and noticed his friends scent. Taking a step back, he then took off to them. After a few minutes he spotted them. "Miruko!" he yelled jumping by them. "What's going on?" he asked noticing Sango and Miruko slowly standing up. "Is it true? Is Kagome pregnant?" Sango asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, she is. For Bankotsu of the band of seven." Inuyasha looked away. That was news to them. They thought it might have been Kouga or someone from her world. But Bankotsu? Of all people.

"What are you planning on doing?" Sango asked.

"Kill that bastard and Kouga." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome wouldn't like that." Shippo glared at him.

"Who gives a rat's shit what Kagome wouldn't like! She betrayed us!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You weren't saying that when you were visiting Kikyo late at night." Sango shot back.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sango and Shippo are right. Stop while you can." Miruko looked at Inuyasha.

"You three are gonna betray me as well huh! FINE! I will do this on my own. Ya'll can rot in hell, all I give a fuck!" and he took off, clearly pissed.

"Hey monk." Sango glared at him. "Get you hand of me!"

SMACK!

"Sango..." Miruko rubbed his cheek.

"Learn to keep you hands to yourself." Sango flexed her wrist.

"Excuse me?" someone said. They turned around to see a young woman.

She had mid back length strawberry blonde hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin, and a hour glass figure. She wore a pure white dress that came to her mid thigh and was v-neck. She was holding Kiara.

"Is she for you?" she asked softly.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Sango took Kiara from her.

"May I also ask a question?" the girl asked.

"What is it?" Miruko asked.

"Do you know of a man named Bankotsu?" she asked.

"Yes we do. Why do you ask?" Sango said.

"Let me introduce myself first. My name is Terika. And someone named Naruka has revived me from the dead. He believes I can destroy Bankotsu. However, I was Bankotsu's lover before I died. I would never hurt him. I need your help finding him before this Naruka does." she said.

They were shocked. The only thing running in their head was, "Kagome."

O o O o O o O o O

Kagome and Bankotsu were sitting in a cave. Kouga and Jakotsu went out to look for food and keep an eye open. It was already getting pretty dark. Kagome had her knees to her chest wondering who was Terika.

Bankotsu was losing his patience with her. He got up and sat next to her.

"What's your problem?" he tried to ask nicely, didn't sound like it.

"Nothing." Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome." he glared at her. She was irking his nerves. She knew whenever she said Nothing it would just make him question it even more.

"What Bankotsu?" Kagome glared at him.

"I wanna know what's wrong that's what." Bankotsu said quietly.

"I-." Kagome glanced at him before looking at her feet. They were swollen. "You promise you won't get mad."

"Kagome." Bankotsu growled.

"PROMISE!" she glared at him.

"Alright I promise, just tell me." Bankotsu took her hand in his.

"Who's Terika?" she asked.

Bankotsu body froze. Terika?

"How did you?" Bankotsu asked. "Kagome."

"Tell me. That's why i'm upset. I heard you and Jakotsu today. Just tell me." Kagome begged.

Bankotsu bit his lip nervously.

"Terika was a woman a fell in love with before I died. She meant everything to me at that time. I never took to many chances while she was with me. But one day I did, and she was killed in the process." Bankotsu let go of her hand.

Kagome moved infront of him, between his legs.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was testing this powerful demon's power. Terika appeared at the wrong time. I seen her and froze, the demon notice and took no hesitation. He killed her. And out of rage I killed him." Bankotsu said.

Kagome was quiet for a second.

"Do you still love her?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Would you go back to her if she was revived or something?"

"No." Bankotsu had to glare at her a second. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't lie to me, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her to the ground.

"LISTEN. I said I would not alright. Yes I still love her, no matter what. But, I'm in love with you okay. There's a difference!" he glared her straight in the eye. Kagome was stunned.

"Bankotsu." she said softly.

"Shut up, you talk way to much." he crushed his lips to hers passionately. Kagome was caught off guard. His tongue was wrestling with hers.

"Get a room." they heard Jakotsu say. They broke apart. A blush formed on Bankotsu's face. Kagome smiled and kissed his nose. Bankotsu grinned down at her.

O o O o O o O o O

So? What you think?

Should they trust Terika?

R&R

Toodles!

Krissii


	9. The Encounter: Terika Meets Kagome

Happy Late Thanksgiving Everyone ! Hope You Enjoyed The Turkey ! I'm very thankful for having so many fans to my stories! I think I might become a vegetarian. My mom told me when I was younger I hated meat. I used to take the apart the hotdog and just eat the bun, chilli, and cheese. Weird huh? I'm not that big of a meat person, but yet again I can't stand vegetables. Well, I love seafood! I could be a seafoodarian! Haha!

Don't forget to read my new stories Bluee Necklacee and Accidents Happen!

Enjoy, loves!

OooOoOoOo

_"Let me introduce myself first. My name is Terika. And someone named Naruka has revived me from the dead. He believes I can destroy Bankotsu. However, I was Bankotsu's lover before I died. I would never hurt him. I need your help finding him before this Naruka does." she said._

_They were shocked. The only thing running in their head was, "Kagome."_

Kouga glared at Bankotsu. "You bastard!" he stormed towards him once he was off Kagome.

"Hey! Kouga stop!" Kagome cried as Kouga grabbed Bankotsu by his neck. Kouga slammed Bankotsu into the wall.

"How the hell can you be kissing her when you were just saying you loved this dead woman Terika more! Huh! I should kill your dumb ass! You know fucking well Kagome just went through this!" Kouga yelled. Kagome bit her lip nervous. Kouga didn't know what he was talking about. Bankotsu just explained this to her. Do they have to go over this again?

"DUMB ASS! Since you weren't here we just went over this! Do you think Kagome would let me be kissing her in the first place if we haven't!" Bankotsu growled. Kouga glared at him one last time before dropping him on the ground.

"Feew." Kagome sighed. When these two bump heads it's like a volcano meeting a tornado or something.

"Well if yall are done fighting because of the wench, lets chow!" Jakotsu smirked. Two bumps pop onto Kagome's head.

"They weren't fighting BECAUSE of me, they were fighting over me, dumbass." Kagome glared at him. The nerve. No way in hell was she going to claim him as her baby's UNCLE! He'd probably get offended by it anyway.

"Whore!" Jakotsu growled. Kagome had a stunned look before they began fussing again.

"Here we go again." Bankotsu and Kouga sighed.

O o O o o O

"Terika right?" Sango took a step forward, awkwardly. Terika nodded smiling. This girl was odd. "Do you remember where you were when Naruka revived you?" Sango asked.

Terika put her finger to her chin for a second before shaking her head side to side.

"I remember where it is though." Terika said.

Sango nodded. "That's basically what I was asking. Can you lead us there?" Sango asked.

"Where is Bankotsu. You know of him, I can tell. You're hiding something from me. I refuse to cooperate until I find Bankotsu and then we can be together again. No matter what. So tell me where he is and i'll help you find Naraku." Terika grinned devilishly.

"We'll show you where he is. Just we have to make sure we can trust you." Miruko said. Terika unhooked her heart shaped necklace. "Here take this. I wore this since my mother's death. It means everything to me. This is your way of trusting me. Return it to me after I show you where Naruka is." Terika handed it to him.

Sango looked at Miruko then her. "Deal."

Oo Oo Oo Oo

Souta hid behind a tree as a ogre passed on by. _"How did I get involved in this. Where could Kagome be?" _he wondered. He wondered around the tree once it got quiet. The ogre stood right in front him. Souta backed up against the tree, ready to scream like a girl. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he heard someone cry. The ogre struck him and sent him flying into someone. "Owie!" the girl whined.

"Sorry!" Souta helped her up. The ogre swung at them again. This time Souta ducked along with the girl. "C'mon!" he said, grabbing hold of her hand and running. "Hi I'm Rin!" she smiled. Souta glanced at her weirdly. _Nice moment for introductions, isn't it. _"Souta." he said pulling her arm harder, running faster. Somehow she was keeping up with him. "Ya know, Lord Sesshomaru is going to deal with that ogre. He wouldn't let it hurt me. I don't know about you though." Rin kept talking.

"Jaken wouldn't be happy to see you." she said to. _This girl talks a lot!_

"Rin!" they heard someone call. They both came to an halt and turned around.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I've been looking all over for you." Rin broke from Souta's grip. Souta took in this man she called Lord Sesshomaru. He resembled Inuyasha. Could this be his brother?

Lord Sesshomaru looked at him. "Who are you?" Souta asked.

"Sesshomaru. You've come from the other world, like the priestess." Sesshomaru said.

"If you're talking about my sister Kagome yes. I need help finding her." Souta said.

"Not yet. I'll bring you to her in due time. She is being protected, and if you go along with them, she might lose everything." Sesshomaru said.

"Then what do I do?" Souta asked him.

"I am going to do something I will never do again. I am going to train you for the upcoming battle your sister will be in. Do you accept my offer?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin watched Souta think it over. _What if he wouldn't accept it? Would Lord Sesshomaru just leave him?_

"Alright, I accept." Souta grinned.

_Training a human, this should be entertaining._

_Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo_

Kagome sighed to herself, sitting in the hot spring. She wasn't that far from the cave. Her hair had gotten longer. She applied shampoo to her hair, wondering if she should add more.

"Too much is never enough." she remember her mother telling her.

After shampooing her hair, she dipped into the water.

Terika walked into the area. "A hot springs!" she smiled to herself. She then noticed the vanilla scent. She looked by the springs and noticed white bubbles. "What in the world!" she gasped. She took a short sword from her side and held it going closer. Kagome broke surface shocking the hell out of Terika.

Terika screamed and Kagome screamed back. "Get out the damn water demon!" Terika yelled.

"DEMON? I am not where near a demon. I would of felt better if you could have said a priestess in training however." Kagome shot back.

"Get out the water! NOW!" Terika yelled. Kagome glared at her before climbing out the water, quickly wrapping her red towel around her.

Terika went in front Kagome before looking at the bump on her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" she whispered. Kagome looked at weirdly. Who the hell was this girl.

"I bet you're pregnant by a demon. Humans these days are very slow. Demons were meant to kill humans, but you dumb women been letting them fuck you in the ass and get pregnant. Next thing you know, they leave you, and you've gotta deal with their offspring." Terika growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about. And if you'll excuse me, I have to get back." Kagome began to walk pass Terika but she would not have it. Terika grabbed her arm and pushed her back, making Kagome fall on her behind.

Terika then put her sword to Kagome's face. "I'm in the mood for killing someone. Don't fucking interrupt me while I'm speaking, bitch." Terika growled.

Kagome glared daggers at her, this girl was crazy. Serious anger issues.

"Kagome?" both Terika and Sango looked to the left to see Sango, Miruko, Kiara, and Shippo.

"What are you doing." Sango stepped forward, glaring at Terika.

"What the hell." now they all looked to the right to see Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Kouga.

Terika suddenly dropped the sword, causing Kagome to flinch as it fell between her legs.

"Terika?" Bankotsu said stunned. Kagome body froze. Did she jinx herself yesterday? Cause this can't be happening.

This is Terika?

Oo Oo Oo Oo

A/N:

So what do you think?

Do you think Bankotsu would hurt Terika for threatening Kagome?

What about Sesshomaru being gerenous and training Souta?

Speaking of Souta, where has he been? Running from that ogre probably.

Hope you enjoy the update!

Around January 11 will be the next update! Maybe sooner! Keep checking in!

Xoxoxox,

Krissii


	10. Secrets

A/N: I'm not going to lie, the way I left you, I know I would feel pissed off at too. So to make it up to yall, here's an nice update to Dirrty Little Secret.

Hope you enjoy!

O o O o O o O

Secrets

Terika? No, no this can _not _be happening. Terika looked at Kagome before looking back at Bankotsu. "I felt threatened. She just popped out the water and scared the crap out of me, ya know. I wasn't really going to hurt her, Ban." she said, making up excuses. Jakotsu snorted, "As if."

"Oh really." Kagome glared at her. Can you say bipolar? This girl was nuts! And what is she doing with Sango? Kagome's face was red with anger and embarrassment.

Bankotsu somehow shuck out his stun moment to realize Kagome. His Kagome, being threatened by Terika. Did Terika even know what she meant to him?

"Terika, how?" he asked. He wanted to go to Kagome and cover her up, because that towel was not helping her one bit. She looked to vulnerable for his likings.

"Well, you see, this man named Naruka revived me. He told me I should kill you but I couldn't do that. We got history. So I came to be with you like before." Terika smiled.

"Wait what?" Kagome looked at her then Sango then back. "Naruka revived you?"

Terika glared at her. "Stay out of grown folks business. Didn't we just go over this?" Terika glared at Kagome. "No." Kagome said. "We did not. And if you didn't notice, since you've been gone, this changed." Kagome stood up. She was tired of this Terika. What did Bankotsu see in her exactly.

"You don't know a damn thing about what happened. I bet you got pregnant by a stupid fuck up, right priestess." Terika turned abruptly to Kagome. Kouga coughed while Jakotsu was dying laughing. Bankotsu glared at Terika back. She really doesn't know Kagome.

"That stupid fuck up is your ex."Kagome growled. Terika was taken aback. "I don't have an ex stupid." she said.

Kagome smirked before pointing to Bankotsu, who waved at Terika nonchalantly. He was clearly pissed off at Terika. "No way. _NO_ bloody way!" she growled. Kagome tightened her towel around her. Terika quickly grabbed her sword and Kagome somehow grabbed her bow and arrow. Terika had the sword to Kagome's throat and Kagome pointed her arrow at Terika's head.

This was clearly a sight to see. The boldness in Kagome's stance shocked everyone. Terika was just as stunned. Bankotsu quickly got to them he snatched the sword out Terika's hand causing her to gasped at him. Kagome lowered her bow and arrow from him. Bankotsu hand went around Kagome's waist before pulling her to him, to Terika's disgust, and telling her something. Kagome nodded before grabbing her clothes and walking to Kouga and Jakotsu. Bankotsu gave Kouga a look that said, watch her. Once they were gone it left Jakotsu, Terika, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Bankotsu and Miruko. Terika was the first to break the silence.

"You cannot be serious Bankotsu. HER? Of all people! You can't be choosing her over me right? I mean I came all this way just to be with you. We, we have something. We've got history together, you can't be choosing that over us?" she looked Bankotsu in the eye.

"We had history. Us is history. The something we had Terika was over the day you died. I moved on." Bankotsu said.

Miruko tapped Sango on the shoulder signaling for them to leave. This wasn't for them to here.

"You're doing this because she's carrying your baby, right? It probably aint even yours! I could tell the girl's a slut. I could even get rid of it for you. I could get rid of her." Terika said.

Bankotsu suddenly was in front of her and he grabbed her by her neck.

"Now listen here. I am going to say this once! Don't fucking lay a finger on her. I will have no problem killing you if you hurt her in someway. It isn't even about her being pregnant. I was in love with her before that. You may be my first love but she is now my only. I wouldn't change that for no one. I do love you, but like I told her, I will never be in love with you again. You can not or ever will live up to what I have for her. So stay the hell away from her. You hear me." Bankotsu tightened his grip. Terika tried to pry off Bankotsu's hands from her neck. "Please." she begged. Bankotsu glared at her one last time before dropping her to the ground. He turned his back on her.

"Let's go Jakotsu." he said, walking away. Jakotsu to a final look back at Terika before walking with him.

Terika bite her lip watching them go.

"_This is not over Kagome. If I can't have him, no one can." _Terika thought.

O o O o O o O o O

Kagome was asleep when Bankotsu came in. Kouga nodded toward him when he walked in. "Ahh, I'm tired." Jakotsu said. "What happened?" Kouga asked, his voice deeper then usual. Probably from the sleep. "I did what I needed to do. I had to tell her and put her in her place. She threatened to kill Kagome." Bankotsu said. Kouga nodded, knowing she wasn't going to end it just like that. Bankotsu then went to Kagome. He sat down before gently pulling her to him. She was sleeping in the dark corner of the cave, in the very back where no one could notice her. Kagome started to say something but Bankotsu silenced her. She looked at him, questionably. "Wanna know why I love you?" he whispered in her ear.. His voice was husky. Kagome nodded, listening.

"I love you because everything about you makes me feel, like I always wanted to feel. No other woman had this touch on me. You make me feel different. You singled me out from the world. You shattered the demons in me with just a touch." he whispered. He took his hand hers. "Your loyalty to me and everyone or everything that matters to you, your compassion for everyone around you, your selflessness, your integrity, your strength, devotion, the way you always try to help others. How you always stand up for what you believe in, you confidence, the way you always look for and find the positive in everything, your courage even in the face of danger. The fact that you aren't afraid to cry. The fact that you could make me the best father anyone could ever ask for or hope for. And the way you took a chance with me." he said. Kagome was shaking. She touch his cheek, rubbing it gently. "I love you. I can't believe this. I love you so much." Kagome whispered, in shock. Bankotsu seized Kagome with a passion that she had never dreamed of. He kissed her with a fierce possessiveness, staking his claim upon her in his arms. He would make sure she would stay his, forever. No other man would ever have the privilege of being so close to her.

At the sudden and rather powerful kiss, Kagome moaned deep in her throat. The new feeling building inside of her was overwhelming. Bankotsu plundered her unsuspecting mouth once more. They were absorbed in the moment, and had no plans to stop. Well, they did have a limit. They weren't gonna go too far!

O o O o O o O o O

Inuyasha walked into the clearing. Terika was leaning against a tree in a deep thought. Inuyasha walked passed her before stopping. Terika looked up kind of shocked. Inuyasha sniffed the air before growling.

He walked in front of Terika. Grabbing her by the collar he lifted her off the ground. "She was here. They all were. Where is Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

Terika grinned, knowingly.

What could she be up to now?

O o O o O o O

Kikyo walked into a cave to see Kanna. "Are you ready?" Kanna asked. Kikyo hesitated before nodding.

"Yes, I am ready. Let the battle begin." she said.

O o o O o O o O

"Hey!" Kouga yelled. He and Jakotsu were standing outside. Bankotsu walked out with Kagome on his side. "Oh my god." Kagome hand covered her mouth. The sky had a pure red color in it. Dark black mist roamed the air and the winds were gusting. It was happening. The final battle was closer than they thought. Bankotsu, Kouga, and Jakotsu all grabbed their weapons. "We've gotta find Sango and Miruko! They can help." Kagome said grabbing hold of her bow and arrow. Kouga and Bankotsu looked at each other before nodding. "Stay in here, we'll go look for them. Set a barrier up that no demon could enter, we'll be back okay." Bankotsu told her. Kagome nodded. As they left Kagome called forth her miko powers summoning a powerful barrier. The battle is just beginning.

O o O o O o O o O

A/N:

Hmmm, Well, isn't this kind of crazy! Naruka is ready to fight when he wants. But where could he be? And what is Kikyo and Kanna planning! Will Kagome's barrier really protect her?

Next chapter:

Doom in the Fuedel Era: 1 down.

Xoxoxox,

Krissii!


	11. Innocence Lost & Kanna's Gamee

Hey everyone ! I've got something so important to tell you! Hehe, read the story and find out! But anyway it's 6:12 in the morning, i'm half ready for school, and eating fruit loops! Anyway, this chapter is going to be a little shocking and might piss a lot of you off. But you never know, it probably won't!

It's probably 37 degrees outside, wind blowing, and I got a skirt on. Lol!

Okay, On with the story !

Chapter 11: Innocence Lost & Kanna's Game

Kagome poked at the bump on her stomach. _'I already love this baby.' _she thought. '_What should I name her..Or him!' _

'_Maybe Melody, or Kiyandria..Why not Amelia? Hmmm..Wait what if it's a boy!'_ she blushed at herself.

"Of course," she said aloud. "I'll name him after his daddy." she smiled to herself. Kagome looked at the pink barrier she put up._ I wonder what momma's doing right now. I hope she's alright_

"Wait a minute." Kagome gasped. "What happened to Souta?" she bite her lip. That's when Kagome noticed a shadow at the barrier.

"Bankotsu? Is that you?" she asked. "Bankotsu, we forgot about my brother Souta!" she said.

Then, they stepped through the barrier. Making Kagome drop the barrier all together.

"Terika? What are you doing here?" Kagome glared at her, standing. Terika grinned taking out her short sword.

"You took Bankotsu from me. But once he knows your dead, he'll come running to me." Terika said taking a step forward.

"Don't you do this. Bankotsu wouldn't do that. And if you kill me then you'll be killing his baby too, he'll hate you." Kagome tried to reason with her.

"I honestly don't give a fuck. If I can't have him, no one can. Not even that brat in you." Terika charged at Kagome. Kagome ducked as Terika swung her sword at her. _She's dead serious!_

Kagome leaned back as Terika swung at her again, the sword grazed her cheek. Terika smirked at her. Kagome looked at her bewildered._ Fight back Kagome, fight back._

Kagome charged at Terika, catching her off guard, grabbing the handle of the sword and elbowing her in the face. Terika fell back shocked. Kagome let out a battle cry before aiming at Terika's head. Terika quickly moved her head to the side dodging it.

"You little bitch!" Terika yelled kicking her. Kagome stumbled away from her, sword in hand. Terika pulled her other sword of her back. She grinned before stepping forward.

_Let the battles begin._

O o O o O o O

Bankotsu heard her. He knew it was her. Terika had found Kagome. Kouga must have heard her too because he froze. Jakotsu glanced at them nevoursly. "Was that?" he asked quietly. Bankotsu nodded before saying "Let's turn back."

"Not so fast darling." a woman stepped forward. She had pure white hair that reached her mid back and white eyes. She resembled a older version of Kanna.

"Who are you?" Kouga glared at her. "You don't remember me?" she asked, nonchalantly. She pulled her mirror in front of her. "Do you now?" she asked.

Kouga, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu got into a fighting stance. "You're that little girl Kanna!" Bankotsu growled.

Kanna showed no expression at all. It freaked them out. "She shouldn't be a threat. Just don't look into her mirror." Kouga told them. The next thing she did freaked them out even more. She smirked.

She released her mirror and let it fall to the ground, shattering. Then all of a sudden gigantic mirrors surrounded them.

"I wanna play a game with you. If one of you win, that one can go for Lady Kagome. If none of you win then, he-he, you all die." Kanna giggled, like a little child.

"We ain't playing no game, wench!" Kouga yelled. Kanna head tilted to the side, confused.

"Oh you're playing the game alright. If you don't I will kill you three personally." she said, losing expression once again.

"You would want to chose whether or not you want to play because time is not stopping. And Terika's out for blood." Kanna grinned.

"Alright, we'll play. Teach us the rules." Bankotsu finally decided. Kouga looked at him. He was nervous. They both were nervous. Kagome is fighting Terika right now. And they aren't there to defend her.

"It's called Mirror Mirror. The mirror's you are facing are hold your darkest secrets and deepest fear. You must enter the mirror and reveal those secrets and concur those fears. However, there is no speaking, only expression. If one word slips your mouth, you're dead. Ready?" Kanna smirked.

Bankotsu glanced at Kouga then Jakotsu. "We gotta be quick." he said.

"Better speak your last words now." Kanna said.

They all nod before entering the mirrors. Kanna's grin widen, "Let's see if they can do it."

O o O o O o O o O

Kagome ducked quickly as Terika swung her sword her clumsy. Kagome turned slightly swinging her. Terika leaned back just in time, but Kagome grazed her cheek. Terika growled and came at her hard and faster. Her attacks quicken. Kagome tried her best to keep up.

Terika knocked Kagome's sword out her hand, slicing Kagome's hand. Kagome began to back up. This can't be happening. Why now? Why had she have to come now! Terika eyes were blood red. Kagome life flashed as Terika pierce the sword into Kagome's stomach. Kagome's eyes widen in fear. She touched her stomach , hands shaking. Kagome dropped to her knees. My baby. Kagome then seen a hint of red before Terika went flying from her. Before everything went black she whispered, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled at Terika, "You wench! Get the fuck out of here!"

Terika screamed hitting the ground. She glared at Inuyasha. "You fucking bastard! I could have killed her! I had her! BITCH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha glared at her one last time before she got the hint and ran. Inuyasha bit his lip kneeling down by Kagome. "Oh damn it Kagome, you should have known better. Shit." he lifted Kagome in his arms. "Kadea should be around here somewhere." and took off into the blood red sky.

O o O o O o O o O

A/N:

oh my freaking gosh! Kagome!

What is Kanna up to?

Inuyasha finally appears to Kagome when she needs it?

I'll be updating soon!

Toodles,

Krissii.

P.S. Did you see I wrote January 2011 in one of my chapters? Haha.


	12. Catch Me

Heyy, guys!

I had to rewrite the following chapters for dirrty little secret since my computer broke and I had to get another. So here's an update! Next will be soon.

Just to let everyone know, _when I write like this; it's an thought. _

Chapter 12: Catch Me

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me  
_

O o O o O o O

Bankotsu watched over and over again as his comrades head fall to the ground one by one. "_It's not real, she's making you watch this. Don't fall for it." _he consently told himself over and over again.

But the next image made him, freeze in spot.

"What I'm about to show you, is what's going on now." Kanna's voice said.

A image of Kagome and Terika showed before him. Terika shoving the sword into Kagome's stomache. "_NOOOO!"_ he yelled. Everything fell after that. Was it him? Kanna grinned. No it wasn't him. Bankotsu looked toward, Jakotsu who had his hands on his head, shaking.

"What the hell did you do to him!" Bankotsu yelled. Kouga looked dazed. He must've just seen what Bankotsu seen. Kanna stood before Jakotus, mirror in hand. She glanced at Bankotsu and Kouga.

"You all die." then suddenly a arrow peirced through her chest.

Kouga, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu looked up to see Kikyo. Kikyo watched as Kanna burned to ashes. She then turned her eyes to Bankotsu. She walked towards him. "If I were you, I would go find Kagome. Terika got to her, she's wounded. She wants revenge on Terika. I'm going to find Inuyasha because he needs to get ready for the battle." she told them. "The battle didnt even start yet!" Jakotsu agrued.

"It will start when Kagome finds Terika. And once she finds her, Naruka will find her." Kikyo said before turning. "Be quick, Kagome shouldn't die like this." she dropped the arrows and bow on the ground. "Give her those when you find her, alright." she said, before disappearing.

Bankotsu, eyes seemed distant. "Ban, you and Kouga go find Kagome, I'll go find the slayer and the sexy monk." Jakotsu announced.

Bankotsu and Kouga nodded.

_'Kagome.'_

O o O o O o O o O

Souta looked down the mountain listening to them. Sesshomaru walked next to him. "We're going find her, right?" Souta asked. "She's in too much danger right now." Souta turned to him. Sesshomaru looked at him. "We don't need to find her. She's going to find us first. Wait and see." Sesshomaru turned around, walking to Ah-Un. Rin ran up to Souta.

"Your sister in trouble?" she asked. "Trouble can't even describe what she's in." Souta said. Rin bit her bottom lip. "I know where this Terika is." she tried to whisper.

"Rin." Sesshomaru walked to her.

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin sturdered.

"You say you know where Terika is, am I right." he asked. Souta smirked at him. "Lead the way." he told her. Rin smile appeared and widen.

"Okay! This way!" Rin pointed before skipping in that direction.

O o O o O o O

"Where the fuck is she?" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs. Kaede covered her mouth. "She's going to die out the, you need to go find her, Inuyasha!" she said.

"You think I don't know that already?" he yelled.

"Hurry up then! I can feel several dark energies roaming. And it's not just Naruka and that girl." Kaede said.

"Hmpt. You better find yourself some shelter than, because I believe this is it. It's kill Naruka or die trying. It's our final battle, and if we do succeed in this, I doubt Naruka isn't going down without a bang." Inuyasha said. He then rushed out the hut after hearing a scream of bloody murder.

Kaede followed in pursuit.

A woman with long jet black hair, pale white skin, and white eyes dropped a woman out her arms. Blood was oozing from her mouth as she grinned at Inuyasha and Kaede.

"Mmm. Demon blood tastes fantastic but human blood is so much better. I wonder what half-breed tastes." she smirked. Then all of a sudden she was in front of him. Inuyasha noticed the writing across her chest. Clone 9. "How about I find out." she grinned.

O o O o O o O o O

Kagome stood on top of a mountain looking down at her surroundings. "Please forgive me." she whispered. She let herself fall. Until...

O o O o O o O

Heyy everyone! I know this one's kind of short but it has good stuff in it. I have been very busy lately. But anyway tomorrow's Valentine's Day :D.

tell me your thoughts on this chapter !

Toodles,

Krissii-xx


	13. Crisis

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack !

I want to tell you now, the least expected person will pop up in the beginning of this chapter so beware!

Crisis

Kagome gasped as she was flung onto her butt. "What the hell?" She yelled looking up. Her face went from being angry to shock.

There before her was a very pissed off Ayame. "Now what do you think you are doing miss miko."

Kagome was to stunned for words. Ayame of all people just saved her from killing herself. AYAME?

Ayame folded her arms glaring at Kagome.

"I am talking to you! Are you insane? Were you trying to kill yourself? No, that's a stupid question. Of course you were trying to kill yourself. FOR WHAT? Is the question." Ayame growled.

"I-." Kagome began but was cut off by Ayame.

"Don't answer that. Please don't answer that. Because I know why. You want to kill yourself because you lost your baby. I get that. Okay, I'm sorry. But the fact that you are giving up on everyone who are fighting for your life right now is what I'm not getting. Do you have any idea what Kouga and Bankotsu are going through right now? Do you?" Ayame yelled.

"What do you expect me to do Ayame? Do I look like I'm in any condition to fight in this battle?" Kagome yelled back. Her cheeks flushed.

"Does it freaking matter! The woman that killed you baby is still roaming! If you were planning on acting like this you should've stayed the fuck home! You knew the consequences of having a baby in this time. Especially with Naraku watching your every movement! If you plan on sitting here and cry about the lost of your baby then your baby died in vain. Kouga and Bankotsu are fighting for you! If it weren't for you they wouldn't be risking their lives to fight Naraku. With you on there side they have someone to protect. They have a reason besides revenge to fight. They are fighting for the woman they love and she is sitting here mourning over the lost of her baby. Kagome I'm sorry, but the baby isn't coming back. No matter how hard you cry, it isn't. You need to understand that there is a war going on. And everyone needs you. Did you forget who you are?" Ayame knelt down in front of Kagome.

Kagome looked down at her hands. Ayame was right. She was only thinking of herself. Kouga, Bankotsu, and everyone else are fighting to keep her safe. Not for something revenge but because they loved and cared about her.

She needed to woman up and take a stand.

"I did forget, Ayame. But now I remember. We have a fight to finish." Kagome smirked at her.

"That a girl!" Ayame squealed. Kagome leaped into Ayame's arms.

"Thank you for everything." she said.

Ayame smiled softly. "Let's go. I can smell them."

Kagome climbed onto Ayame's back, before leaving off into her small tornado.

Ayame came to a halt sensing something strong nearing them. "What's wrong?" Kagome got off her back, confused.

"Something is headed this way." Ayame looked to her left then right. She quickly turned to her left. Kagome suddenly noticed a shadow approaching from the right. She hastily pressed her back against Ayame's. Ayame drew a black whip from her hip. "Take my sword." she told Kagome. Kagome kept her eyes forward as she drew Ayame's sword, gripping it with both hands and placing it in front her.

A demon dog with the number 6 on it's forward stopped, glaring at Ayame. Kagome noticed a man with the number 5 , long jet black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes stop, smirking at her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome called.

"My name is Clone 5. That is clone 6. We are creations of our master Naraku. The greatest warrior on this planet." the man grinned.

"Blah! As if ! Naraku is nothing without his guinny pigs. Like you." Kagome hissed.

"You have a potty mouth now don't know. You must be Kagome. Why today is my lucky day." 5 smirked.

"How so?" Kagome asked. Ayame noticed 6 head splitting down the middle. What the hell?

"Because Naraku has sent us out here to kill you." 5 smirked before charging at her.

Kagome yelped as Ayame grabbed her waist and jumped into the air. "Fight 5, I'll handle 6." Ayame told her. Kagome nodded as she landed on the ground, charging at 5.

Ayame smirked at 6 as it lunged at her. Ayame kicked it in it's jaw before flinging her whip across it's back. 6 dodged her quickly before tackling her into the ground. With all her strength in her Ayame flipped 6 off of her and back flipped from it. She turned kicking it in it's jaw before swinging her whip around it's neck.

"Sucks to be you don't it." she grinned before yanking the whip, cutting it's head off completely.

Her attention turned to Kagome.

Kagome was blocking 5's sword. He was grinning madly at her. She was so scared for her life right. She struggling as she leaned backwards as his weight pressed down more and more on her.

"I'm tried of playing brown eyes. Let's end this." he grinned. Kagome eyes widen as he pressed down harder. Kagome summoned every bit of strength within her and pushed as hard as she could.

"Shit!" she screamed. 5's eyes widen as he was flung off her. Kagome looked confused as he slammed into a wooden tree.

Bankotsu stepped in front of her blocking her view of 5 completely. Bankotsu's back was turned to her and she could tell by his stance, he was pissed off.

"Ban." she mumbled, tears forming in her eyes remembering what happen while they were apart.

"Are you okay?" he asked, glancing back slightly.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, her voice began cracking as she said, "N-no."

She noticed he stiffened, probably not expecting her to say no. Realization dawned to him.

"I'll kill her I promise." he said.

"N-no. That is not you battle to fight. That's mine." Kagome shuck her head.

Bankotsu eyes narrowed onto 5. "Well, I will just take my anger out on this thing." he cracked his neck as 5 regained his stance.

Kagome felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to greet Kouga. He beckened her back from Bankotsu.

"Let's back up Kag." he said, smiling gently. Kagome nodded following him towards Ayame, who was on a tree.

"And who the hell are you?" 5 glared at Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu, leader of the band of seven. You worst nightmare." Bankotsu smirked before charging at 5.

:) Told ya, told ya, told yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

I'm happy to be back ! Next Saturday I'll update the next chapter. Tomorrow I'm updating for my Sailor Moon fans then Monday I'll be updating Accidental Lovers.

So great to be back.

Toodles,

Krissii


End file.
